


Kvalitně namícháno

by kratula



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Crossover, Drinking, Hangover, M/M, Rok s Johnlockem 2019, Summer
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: John se Sherlockem sledují podezřelého v jednom floridském baru, ale nejsou tu sami a celá věc se poněkud zvrhne.Povídka je na červencový námět Roku s Johnlockem 2019.





	Kvalitně namícháno

**Author's Note:**

> Tahle povídka je pro mou věrnou fanynku Helsl, aby věděla, že jsem na Sherlocka nezanevřela, a že nepíšu jen ponuré drasťáky :-)

Naprosto perfektní, všechny ingredience ve správném poměru, to neznamená všech složek stejné množství, ale všeho akorát tolik, abyste v ruce třímali perfektní drink.

John Watson usrkával z orosené sklenice naprosto nedostižné Mojito a po očku sledoval Sherlocka, nedůvěřivě hledícího na svůj vlastní plážový koktejl.

John stále doufal, že se detektiv přestane tvářit jako jako masový vrah a začne se trochu bavit – byli na jedné z nejkrásnějších floridských pláží, na samém začátku sezony, kdy tu ještě nebylo úplně přerváno turisty, bydleli v prvotřídním hotelu a nestálo je to jedinou penci, všechny výlohy platila britská vláda, pro kterou tu sledovali jedno podezřelé individuum. Navíc to vypadalo, že údajný padouch se prostě jen přijel rekreovat a žádné drama se dít nebude – tohle byla práce snů, ale pan „vysoce funkční sociopat“ se od chvíle, co vylezli z letadla, tvářil, jak když žvejká šťovík.

Objekt jejich zájmu, britsko-francouzský obchodník René Mapertuis, momentálně seděl na opačném konci barového pultu, usrkával Sex on The Beach, držel kolem pasu vnadnou brunetku v černých plavkách a celé předchozí dva dny nedal ničím najevo, že má v plánu víc než si jen užít dovolenou.

To Sherlock byl otrávený, vzal tuhle záležitost jen proto, že svému bratrovi dlužil – během poslední návštěvy pana a paní Holmesových v Londýně, přetrpěl Mycroft dvě muzikálová představení a Sherlock jít nemusel. Také neměl v lásce tropické klima a přemíra slunce nedělala dobře jeho bledé, britské pokožce.

Na detektivově otráveném obličeji se konečně objevil náznak zájmu, ale jeho oči v tu chvíli nesledovaly Mapertuise. John zpozorněl, zadíval se stejným směrem a pak se zamračil.

Pár yardů od nich totiž stál učiněný Adonis, nejméně šest stop vysoký, svalnatý blonďák oblečený jen v modrých šortkách s bílými hvězdami a John se zoufale snažil na jeho zjevu najít něco, co by tu dokonalost kazilo, ale zaznamenával jen plné rty a modrozelené mandlové oči s neuvěřitelně dlouhými řasami, snad jen nos byl trochu ostrý, ale to dotyčnému jen dodávalo na mužnosti – sakra!

Doktor normálně tak žárlivý nebyl a Sherlock obvykle fyzickou krásu ignoroval, ale cosi v mužově postoji dávalo tušit vojáka a John příliš dobře znal libůstky svého partnera.

Než si stačil ulevit nějakou jedovatou poznámkou, objevil se vedle plavovlasého Adonise druhý, neméně urostlý muž a položil mu majetnicky ruku kolem pasu.

Kdo ale nedokázal mlčet, byl Sherlock: „No tak Johne, nebuď idiot! Neokukuju toho člověka kvůli impozantní muskulatuře nebo hezkému pozadí ...“, takže si všiml, prevít!

„... ale zaujalo mě něco jiného. Podívej se dobře!“

John se pokusil vypnout zelené brýle a soustředit se. Skutečně neviděl víc, než že je ten chlap až absurdně atraktivní, stejně jako jeho partner, který měl dlouhé kaštanové vlasy stažené do culíku, čtvercovou tvář s výraznými lícními kostmi a kulaté modré oči. Také měl nápadné květinové tetování na levé paži, které pokrývalo celou ruku od zápěstí až vysoko na rameno. A tady se v Johnovi probudil doktor.

„S tou rukou není něco úplně v pořádku. Pohyby nejsou úplně přirozené, býval bych hádal nějaký úraz, ale rozsah pohybu se zdá normální, možná víc než to.“ zamračil se.

„Ano, to taky, ale dívej se dál.“

John si mohl oči vykoukat, ale pak konečně …

„Nejsou tu sami!“

Normální člověk by si asi nevšiml, ale roky v armádě a následně po Sherlockově boku, Johna vycvičily víc než dobře. Urostlé duo sice budilo iluzi, že se věnují jen jeden druhému, ale ve skutečnosti udržovali letmý kontakt s celou řadou lidí v okolí plážového baru.

Na lehátku kousek o nich se povaloval mladý, štíhlý černoch, který se schovával za pánským magazínem a popíjel nazelenalý drink. Dále tu byla trojice u mělkého bazénku. Smáli se a cákali po sobě, ale když se na ně John zaměřil, všiml si, že dlouhovlasá dívka s výraznýma šedomodrýma očima je nervozní. Jeden z jejích společníků byl evidentně bratr, měl podobné rysy a stejně kulaté oči, také měl střapaté, platinově odbarvené vlasy, což mu kupodivu slušelo. Druhý muž byl zřejmě přítel a ten byl … skutečně podezřelý. Na první pohled jen nápadně vysoký, štíhlý chlápek s rezavě plavými vlasy, takový velice britský zjev. Až na to, že si seděl spokojeně na přímém slunci bez slunečních brýlí nebo klobouku, jaký zdobil jeho přátele a pokožku měl stále perfektně bílou. Přitom by se měl stejně jako Sherlock, ba ještě víc, škvařit pod tlustou vrstvou opalovacího krému s kůží plnou rudých skvrn.

To už bylo šest lidí a pokrývali polovinu únikových cest z baru, Johna nepříjemně zamrazilo. Cucnul si ze svého Mojita a zdánlivě ležérně otočil hlavu. Byli tu i další.

Dva týpci na baru hned vedle nich samotných. Seděli tu už v momentě, kdy John se Sherlockem i jejich podezřelý dorazili. Oba přibližně čtyřicátníci, usrkávali Cuba Libre. Běloch se schovával na sluneční brýle sportovního tvaru a v uchu měl naslouchátko. Jeho tmavý společník zas Johna zaujal tím, že měl v tomhle horku ke své havajské košili dlouhé kalhoty. I přes jejich volný střih se pod nimi rýsovaly nějaké ostré tvary.

A pak tu byl ještě další exemplář mužnosti, John si ho pracovně označil jako Herkula na blonďato. Seděl u malého stolečku v nejzazší části podniku, nejblíže východu na pláž a popíjel pivo z obrovské sklenice, která musela mít objem větší než obvyklou pintu. I on byl až absurdně svalnatý, s krátce střiženým vousem, blond vlasy až na ramena a John si byl jistý, že kdyby se Herkules postavil, tak převýší i Adonise s jeho přítelem.

Doktor ještě jednou pomalu přelétl pohledem po celém baru – byli do prdele úplně obklíčení!

„Myslíš, že tohle jsou ti Mapertuisovi obchodní partneři?“ zeptal se s náznakem obav Sherlocka.

„Zcela jistě jsou tu proto, že je tu i on a mohou nám velice zkomplikovat život, ale neřekl bych, že jsou primárně nepřátelští vůči nám.“

„Ale Sherlocku, tahle banda nemůže patřit k žádné oficiální organizaci! Jsou divný! A půlka z nich je ve stavu, jakej by jim u policie nebo armády vysloužil penzionování. Tamten má chromou ruku, tenhle je hluchej a ten vedle něj – nejsem si přes ty kalhoty jistý, mohl by tam schovávat i brokovnici, ale spíš bych sázel ...“

„Na podpůrný skelet pro ochrnuté nohy.“

„Který je pořád jen v experimentální fázi, není normálně dostupný na trhu! Tohle vypadá na bandu bejvalejch členů různejch ozbrojenejch složek, to znamená žoldáci. A čert ví, kdo je platí!“

„Jestli se nemýlím, tak ten, co to platí, jde právě k nám!“ odtušil Sherlock a John se prudce otočil, aby si prohlédl údajného šéfa.

Chlápek, který k nim kráčel, nebyl vůči některým svým parťákům moc impozantní figura, mohl být tak o dva palce vyšší než John, ale vyzařovalo z něj sebevědomí a choval se, jako by mu to tady patřilo. Měl tmavé, místy prošedivělé vlasy, pečlivě zastřiženou bradku, oči schovával za tmavé brýle, přesto měl John neodbytný pocit, že tenhle ksicht zná. Ten chlap byl určitě podobný nějaké celebritě.

A namířil si to rovnou k Johnovi, zapíchl mu urážlivě prst doprostřed hrudníku a otráveně spustil: „Co to sakra má znamenat Rossi? Nedohodli jsme se, že se to nechá CIA na nás? A nezkoušej mi tvrdit, že si tu s tím svým Čáryfukem jen užíváte dovču!“

Než se John zmohl na reakci, muž s bradkou se obrátil k Sherlockovi a pokračoval: „Kdes nechal vousy doktore? Tyhle divný účesy maj bejt jako převlek? A hele, když jsem chtěl, aby ses dneska přidal, tak mi pán tvrdil, že má důležitou poradu v tom vašem nepálským čárohradě!“

Sherlock si muže chladně změřil a začal: „Obávám se, že si nás ...“

„S někým pletu? Ale hovno, tohle na mě nezkoušej ty arogantní šmejde!“

V Johnovi se vzbouřila krev: „Nevím, co jseš zač, ale takhle s mým partnerem mluvit nebudeš!“ a ne úplně silně, leč důrazně do muže strčil.

„Taky ty mě neznáš, jo?“ zavrčel jeho protivník, rozhrnul si trochu košili na hrudníku a dotkl se podivné svítící brože, kterou tam měl přilepenou. Načež John z hrůzou sledoval, jak mužovu ruku začala obtékat jakási hmota, která se zformovala v kovovou rukavici s jakousi tryskou uprostřed dlaně, se kterou dotyčný mířil na Johna.

Mapertuis o pár míst dál poděšeně vyskočil na nohy, zařval: „Merde!“ a pokusil se opustit bar. Jenže jeho společnice ho obratem složila na zem za doprovodu krátkého elektrického bzuknutí, které vyšlo z jejího masivního náramku.

Kráska si následně sejmula tmavou paruku, odhalila své vlastní, rezavé vlasy a naštvaně zabručela: „Hm, tak utajení je v pytli!“

Chlápek s naslouchátkem si posunul brýle až na konec nosu a zabručel: „To jako vážně, Tony?“ a jeho soused jen nevěřícně vrtěl hlavou. Muž s bradkou – Tony – se po nich obrátil a zavrčel: „A co jste čekali, když jste mi ráno nedopřáli mý kafe? A není to jen moje vina, Ross se Strangem tu dnes nemají co dělat!“

I když odvrátil hlavu od Johna, pořád na něj mířil tou rukavicí a ostatní návštěvníci baru se začali trousit směrem k nim. Doktor si s hrůzou uvědomil, že s výjimkou barmana a Mapertuise, patří všichni k téhle divné partě – včetně nenápadného prošedivělého týpka, který vypadal jako roztržitý vysokoškolský profesor na dovolence, tak ho John při předchozím vyhodnocení situace pominul.

Adonis vypadal nasupeně, jeho tetovaný přítel se po straně chechtal, rudovláska si mumlala cosi o bandě amatérů, Herkules se tvářil zmateně a profesor si překvapivě jemným hlasem postěžoval: „Co teď budeme dělat? Máme záložní plán, Steve?“

Na tohle jméno zareagoval Adonis: „Nejdřív bychom měli vyřešit tyhle dva tady! Doktore Strangi ...“ obrátil se na Sherlocka, ale než dokončil větu. John za sebou ucítil pohyb a zažil pocit, jako by mu dlouhá jehla zajela až do mozku. Vykulená dívka od bazénu stála těsně za ním a z konečků prstů směřovala rudé paprsky přímo do jeho hlavy: „Oni nelžou, vážně nás neznají!“

„To jako, že jim Loki vypral mozky?“ zeptal se ten nahluchlý znechuceně.

„Ne, jejich mozky nejsou zasažené žádnou magií, tihle lidé nejsou, za koho je považujeme.“ odpověděla dívka.

„No to mě poser! Strange s Rossem mají někde na světě dvojčata? Navíc takový, co spolu taky šuk ...“

„Slušně, Tony!“

„No dobře, co spolu taky choděj?“

„Světská sláva, polní tráva Johne! Za Velkou louží evidentně nikdo tvůj blog nečte.“ ušklíbl se Sherlock.

„Vy jste Angláni, že jo? A ty se menuješ John a píše blog – vo něm, jo?“ optal se chlápek s potetovanou paží a Sherlock jen obrátil oči v sloup: „Očividně!“

„Tak v tom případě vím, kdo ste. My vás se Stevem čteme!“ brunet nasadil nadšený fanouškovský úsměv a blond Adonis se k němu přidal: „Je nám velikou ctí, poznat vás osobně pane Holmesi a omluvám se, že jsme vás hned nezařadili, na vašem blogu není zrovna moc fotografií!“

„Hele brzdi, kapitáne! Voni se taky zrovna nechytaj – ačkoliv nepoznat můj mužnej ksicht je fakt hanba. Takže by nebylo naškodu se vzájemně představit!“

„Jo, výjimečně souhlasím, já ty dva taky neznám!“ ozval se dotčeně chlap s naslouchátkem a rusovláska protočila oči. Také Herkules se se přidal: „Mé znalosti midgardské kultury jsou stále dost nedokonalé, takže prosím kapitáne, kdo jsou tito dva muži a představují hrozbu pro naši misi?“

Sherlock se zatvářil otráveně: „Nevím, jestli náhodou spíš vy nepředstavujete problém pro naši misi, ale pro ty z vás, co se nechytají. Jsem Sherlock Holmes, detektivní konzultant a tohle je můj partner John Watson. A vás pochopitelně znám, pane Starku – před dvanácti lety jsme se potkali na jedné vědecké konferenci, měl jsem tam přednášku o analýze vzorků popela, ani fakt, že jste byl tehdy těžce pod vlivem kokainu neomlouvá, váš výpadek paměti, protože já byl pod vlivem také a pamatuju si to! Mimochodem, měl jste tehdy kromě mně jediný zajímavý příspěvek!“

„Fíha, takže tohle je vážně Tony Stark! Byl jste mě krapet povědomej!“ hvízdl John a pak se pomalu rozhlédl: „Takže tohle je ta parta, co z ní dostává Mycroft psotník! Avengers? Tak to naopak mě velice těší!“

„Hele, Holmesi nemáš bejt náhodou mrtvej? Cosi jsem před pár lety četl, že si spadnul ze střechy?“

ozval se Tony a Sherlock, aniž hnul brvou, kontroval: „Nemáte být náhodou vzájemně na kordy, po té, co jste zničili jedno letiště?“

„Ehm, tohle setkání je nepochybně velice kuriózní, ale pořád máme problém.“ ozval se zase profesor: „Mimochodem, já si váš příspěvek o popelu pamatuju! Bruce Banner!“ a napřáhl ruku k pozdravu.

Následovali všichni ostatní a John měl dost práce, aby udržel v hlavě všechna ta jména. Clint, Rhodey, Sam, Pietro … podivný chlap, co se neopaluje se představil jako Vision a tu nebezpečnou zrzku si pochopitelně John s nikým plést nebude ani dívku, co mu prošmejdila mozek. Pak tu byl samozřejmě Kapitán Amerika, ten kapitán Amerika, o kterém Johnovi vypravoval dědeček, který ho potkal během operace Overlord! A jeho partner – takže děda nekecal, když vyjádřil pochybnosti, že ti dva jsou jen kamarádi! Wow!

„Tak když jsme se tak hezky seznámili, lidičky, zpátky k našemu problému! Vy dva tady asi nejste na dovolený, co?“

„Ne, jsme tu kvůli němu!“ kývl John hlavou přes rameno. Mapertuis stále ležel v bezvědomí na dřevěné podlaze baru.

„Podle našich informací se tu má s někým sejít a provést výměnný obchod. Tajné informace z britského a francouzského vojenského výzkumu za nějaké cizí technologie, ale kdo má být ten partner a co přesně prodává on, to netušíme!“

„V tom případě je dobře, že jste na nás narazili. Jeho kontakt není ze Země a má v rukávu lecjaký špinavý trik.“ vysvětlil Steve.

„Vůbec bych se nedivil, kdyby chtěl toho vašeho ptáčka podfouknout a nic mu na oplátku nedat!“ ušklíbl se ten nahluchlý, John už teď věděl, že se jmenuje Clint.

„Obávám se, že je to zcela v povaze mého bratra.“ povzdechl si Thor – John se svou přezdívkou nebyl zas tolik vedle, jen vyměnil řeckou mytologii za norskou.

„Dobře, v tom případě se to zdá jednoduchý. Mapertuis je ze hry, takže žádný vojenský data dál nepředá, jen musíme ještě chytnout vašeho padoucha a pak si je spravedlivě podělíme.“

A pokud náhodou Loki přece jen přinese nějaké informace o mimozemských technologiích, tak budeme velkorysí a půjčíme je Anglánům k prostudování!“ zašklebil se Tony Stark.

„Až na to, že Mapertuis je mimo hru a nemůže se s Lokim setkat! Pokud ho ten lstivej hajzlík uvidí válet se na zemi, asi sotva nakráčí až do baru!“ podotkl Kapitán Amerika.

„Jednoduchá pomoc.“ odpověděl Sherlock.

„Posadíme toho výtečníka zpátky k baru, opřeme ho o pult a vedle ruky mu necháme ten nedopitý drink – bude to vypadat, že jen přebral a usnul.“

Steve věnoval detektivovi uznalý pohled: „Výborně! Ty si zas nasaď paruku Natašo, sedni si vedle a tvař se otráveně. Ostatní na zpátky na svá místa!“

Do toho se ozval barman: „Pokud slíbíte uhradit veškeré případné škody, pojedu v tom s vámi!“

„Jestli nás nepotopíš, tak ti ten bar nechám třeba z gruntu přestavět podle tvejch představ!“ prohlásil velkoryse Stark. Nataša si upravila paruku a nasadila kyselý výraz holky, jejíž bohatý kořen právě usnul.

Sam Wilson se vrátil na lehátko a schoval obličej za časopisem, dvojčata a Vision se vrátili k bazénku, Thor ke svému pivu a John se obrátil na barmana: „Víte co? Udělejte nám ještě dvě Mojita, prosím!“

V momentě, kdy jim barman servíroval dvě mátou vonící sklenice, nakráčel do baru další host. Hubený mladík, který čímsi lehce připomínal Sherlocka – měl tmavé vlasy, velice světlou plet a nepříjemně pronikavý pohled. John sice nikdy dřív Lokiho neviděl, ale byl si jistý, že je to on. Vyznačoval se elegantními pohyby, vyzařovala z něj panovačná sebejistota i jeho oděv: tmavě zelená košile, černé šortky a zlatý řetízek na krku, působily luxusně. Dojem rušily jen za uši sčesané mastně působící vlasy.

Loki se rozhlédl po baru, věnoval Sherlockovi i Johnovi několikavteřinový zkoumavý pohled a pak pokračoval ke zdánlivě spícímu Mapertuisovi. Thor se krčil v nejtmavším koutě baru, Clint také zaujal polohu spícího ožraly, Bruce i Tony někam zmizeli.

Loki došel k obchodníkovi, neochotně až štítivě mu sáhl na rameno a zatřásl s ním. Přitom se mimoděk zeptal: „Kolik toho vypil?“

„Tři koktejly a čtyři panáky whisky.“ odpověděla mu Nataša afektovaným tónem s jižanským přízvukem, docela jiným, než když před chvílí mluvila s nimi.

„Pozemský idiot, co jiného jsem mohl čekat!“ zamračil se znechuceně Loki a začal svého obchodního partnera šacovat: „Ten trouba to přece musí někde u sebe mít!“

Už, už to vypadalo na úspěch, Loki se zdál zaujatý svým hledáním a Nataša zdánlivě ležérně natáhla paži se svým nebezpečným náramkem, ale snad měly bytosti z jiných světů nějaký šestý smysl, protože se Loki náhle otočil, poprvé se podíval Nataše pořádně do tváře a pak … se teleportoval - lepší výraz pro to, co se stalo, John nenašel – o pár yardů vedle, pak se dal na útěk směrem k pláži a všichni se vrhli za ním.

Sam se skulil z lehátka a podrazil mu nohy, ale Loki opět provedl svůj přemísťovací trik a utíkal dál.

Co se následně odehrálo, překonalo veškerou Johnovu fantazii. Kolem jeho hlavy prosvištěl velký kovový disk a trefil boha klamu do zad a než se Loki znovu vydrápal na nohy, zatarasili mu cestu dvě postavy v mechanických oblecích a začaly po něm pálit ze svých zbraňových systému.

Loki různě mizel a zase se objevoval, ale všude, kam se obrátil mu cestu z baru blokoval někdo z Avengers. Vision se proměnil v létající bytost s temně fialovou kůží a pálil po Lokim paprsky z kamene uprostřed čela. Wanda Asgarďana lapila do kokonu rudé energie a mrštila s ním o zem, její bratr ho dohnal a srazil k zemi, Thor do něj napálil blesky, Nataška ho kopla do rozkroku, Bucky mu dal pěstí – při té příležitosti praskla falešná kůže na jeho ruce a odhalila impozantní metalickou protézu. Sherlock s Johnem sice nevládli žádnými superschopnostmi, ale nehodlali jen sedět a dívat se.

Loki se držel překvapivě dobře a stále zdatně kličkoval, i když mu všechny ty útoky dávaly zabrat, přičemž se co nejzuřivěji vyhýbal Clintovi a jeho šípům a také se vůbec neodvážil vběhnout do té části baru, kde stále pokojně seděl Bruce Banner.

„Proč ten taky něco nedělá?“ nemohl se doktor nezeptat, když se ocitl po boku Kapitána Ameriky.

„Veř mi, že nechceš být u toho, když se Bruce zapojí! Pak by Tony platil škody nejen v baru, ale v celém Orlandu!“

Najednou se kolem Johna mihla bledá tvář s vlající tmavou hřívou, tak bleskově natáhl ruku a popadl běžce za vlasy.

S vítězoslavným úsměvem obrátil Lokiho k sobě a k jeho nezměrnému šoku na něj hleděla Sherlockova tvář.

Už se ho chystal s omluvou pustit, když se mu podíval do očí. Sherlock dovedl být namyšlený, arogantní bastard, ale nikdy, nikdy za celé ty roky, ani ten první den, kdy se potkali, nehleděl s tak odpudivou povýšeností na Johna.

Doktor praštil svého přítele jen jedinkrát v životě, během případu Ireny Adlerové, kdy si o to detektiv výslovně řekl, ale musel si v duch přiznat, že měl mockrát chuť to udělat znovu – nejvíc v den, kdy Sherlock po dvou letech vstal z mrtvých. Ale teď se John vší silou rozmáchl a udeřil onu milovanou tvář pěstí.

Jeho oběť zaúpěla a na zem se už se svalila postava v zelené košili s mastným hárem a pichlavýma očima škodolibého boha.

„Dobže, dobže, vždávám se! Jen na mě nepouštějte ještě Hulka!“ naříkal huhňavě a držel se za krvácející nos, zatím co mu Thor svazoval ruce speciálními pouty.

John si prohlížel svou ruku a opatrně svíral a zavíral pěst. Takovouhle šlupku už dlouho nikomu nedal, kapitán ho uznale plácl po zádech: „Zatraceně dobrá práce!“ a pak už u něj byl Sherlock: „Neublížil sis Johne? Bolí to hodně?“

„To bude zas dobrý, ale trocha ledu by tomu neuškodila, jestli může barman nějaký postrádat!“

„Mohu také o něhaký požádat?“ zahuhlal Loki a John se nad ním slitoval: „Z lékařského hlediska schvaluju!“

Majitel baru vyndal na pult kyblík na chlazení sektu, plný kýžené substance a John, starostlivě podpíraný Sherlockem vykročil směrem k baru.

Už si myslel, že show pro dnešek skončila, když se před nimi náhle objevil ohnivý kruh a z něj vystoupil vysoký štíhlý muž v podivném oblečení a rudém plášti s vysokým límcem. Až na prošedivělé spánky a pečlivou bradku se nápadně podobal Sherlockovi.

„Porada v Kamar Taj skončila dříve, než jsme čekal, tak se chci zeptat, zda nepotřebujete mou pomoc.“

Pak se s údivem zahleděl na Johna: „Everette, zlato, ty ses ostříhal? A co tady děláš?“

John se už chystal na nějaké vysvětlení, ale Sherlock jen zavrčel: „Tenhle je můj!“ odstrčil svého dvojníka stranou a vedl Johna k barové stoličce.

„Jak vidíš Strangi, zvládli jsme to i bez tebe a sorry, tenhle vážně není tvůj! Ale jestli chceš, můžeš se s náma aspoň napít. Teda pokud je čeho?“ zašklebil se Stark.

„Inu police s lahvemi je jedna z mála věcí, které jste nerozsekali vážení, tak proč ne?“ usmál se majitel podniku a začal si chystat šejkr.

V tu chvíli zvedl hlavu René Mapertuis a chytil se za místo na krku, kam dostal elektrický šok: „Zmeškal jsem něco?“

„Spoustu věcí, brouku!“ oznámila mu Nataša, zatím co ho poutala k noze barové stoličky.

Doktor Strange se ještě jednou podíval na Johna: „Ne vy vážně nejste můj, jak jsem jen mohl být tak slepý! … Moment!“

Máchl rukama a znovu vyčaroval ten ohnivý kruh, zmizel v něm a volal: „Tohle musíš vidět Evie!“

„Ale já zrovna vylezl ze sprchy! Kam mě to táhneš?“

Strange se vrátil v závěsu s menším mužem, oblečeném jen do modrého županu a pruhovaných boxerek. Mokré vlasy měl delší a spíš popelavé než blond, ale jinak jako by Johnovi z oka vypadl.

Následovalo další kolečko představování a pak Tony Stark prohlásil, že jsou ve správném počtu na pořádný mejdan. Kapitán Amerika se snažil protestovat, že by měli nejdřív odevzdat své zajatce, ale stačil jeden pohled od Buckyho: „Ale no tak, ty vořechu, nebuď takovej suchar!“ a bylo vymalováno.

Posedali si různě na trosky zničeného baru a jeho majitel začal předvádět své umění. Pinacolada, Daiquiri, Manhattan, Margarita, White Russian, Aperol Spritz, Mint julep, Whiskey sour, Caipiroska, Bloody Mary, B 52 … kam až vaše představivost sahá!

Po pár úvodních drincích, ukecal Tony Stark Strange, aby znovu otevřel portál a přivedl ještě jednoho hosta, mladého kluka, který nevypadal dost starý, aby mohl pít. Na obdobnou námitku ze strany Steva reagoval tím, že příslušného věku stejně dosáhne Peter už za pár týdnu a se svým vylepšeným organismem to zvládne už dnes.

„A vy dva byste někoho pozvat nechtěli?“ zeptal se nečekaně agent Ross.

„Nechceme schopnosti vašeho přítele zneužívat.“ odpověděl zdvořile John, ale Ross mávl rukou: „Proč by si měl vymýšlet blbosti jen Stark, pro vás to Stephen udělá rád, jen si řekněte!“

A tak se se na improvizovaném večírku záhy objevila i příjemně rozjařená paní Hudsonová a také zmatená Molly s Gregem, které Sherlock vytáhl z Londýna se slovy, že domácí večer u nekonečného seriálu můžou mít jakýkoli jiný den.

Thor odkudsi vytáhl placatku se složitou rytinou a jejím obsahem vylepšoval své, Stevovy a Buckyho drinky. Nakonec se mu zželelo i Lokiho, přinesl mu skleničku Absinthu a kápl mu do ní ze své butelky. Ani Reného Mapertuise nenechali na suchu, ať si to před pobytem v chládku ještě naposledy užije.

V určitý moment vystrnadili barmana z jeho místa a začali se předhánět ve znalostech obskurních, lokálních drinků – Nataša znala nepřeberné množství nápojů založených na vodce, Clint míchal z Bourbonu, paní Hudsonová se vytasila s několika retro-koktejly populárními v sedmdesátých a osmdesátých letech, Joh sám znal pár věcí z whisky, dokonce i Molly přispěla jedním řízným nápojem ze zázvorového piva a vodky, Wanda s Pietrem všem vyrobili jakousi balkánskou verzi Sangrie, obsahující několik panáků rakije a Sherlock udělal dojem znalostí několika podivných středo a východoevropských mixů – Thorovi, který si potrpěl na pivo, se obzvlášť zamlouvalo Magické oko.

Everet Ross několikrát vyjádřil obavu, že je nevhodně oblečen, což nakonec inspirovalo Tonyho Starka, aby vyhlásil soutěž v pánském striptýzu.

To byl poslední jasný bod, který si John vybavoval. Ještě si byl jistý, že on sám se Sherlockem předvedl velice erotický taneček okolo sloupu podpírajícího střechu a pak začali všichni mohutně skandovat, že chtějí vidět pravou americkou prdel. John měl matné tušení, že jim Steve vyhověl, ale pak se na něj vrhnul Bucky s tím, že tohle je přece jeho zadnice a pak se už se v Johnově paměti všechny obrazy slily v jednu barevnou masu.

Vzbudil se na podlaze, protože mu škvírou v děravé střeše začalo do ksichtu pálit slunce. Sherlock blaženě spal s hlavou položenou na jeho břiše a doktor s úlevou kvitoval, že mají oba na sobě alespoň slipy.

Opatrně se zvedl na loktech, jednak nechtěl budit Sherlocka, a taky ho pekelně bolela hlava. Včera museli vypít celý bar, včetně vody z akvária. Sám majitel spal na pultě a všichni ostatní se povalovali okolo v leckdy zajímavých jogínských polohách. Kapitán měl přes klín položený svůj štít a John radši ani nechtěl vědět, jestli má ještě něco pod ním.

Na stoličkách u baru seděli jediní dva přeživší – Vision a Peter Parker, který přece jen vypadal krapet zeleně. Oba zrovna ztuhli a přerušili konverzaci, protože do roztřískaného podniku evidentně někdo vstoupil.

Vzdor kutající bolesti v lebce, se John zvedl na rukou ještě o kus výš, aby viděl. V zadních dveřích se rýsovala zatraceně povědomá silueta, doktorův nastávající švagr, vzdor tomu vedru v třídílném obleku, ležérně se opírající o deštník. Proti němu, v rámu hlavního vchodu stál člověk ještě méně vhodně ustrojený pro floridské klima – mohutný, plešatý černoch s klapkou přes oko, v černém koženém plášti.

„Dobré poledne pane Holmesi!“

„Nápodobně řediteli Fury! Tohle je váš tým?“

„Rád bych řekl, že ano, ale oni jsou spíš svoji! Co váš tým?“

„Obávám se, že to musím zhodnotit stejně, můj bratr a jeho partner jsou poněkud neřiditelní!“

„No, rozhodně tu všichni udělali kurevskej bordel.“

„Nicméně úkol splnili, žádná data neunikla ven a my máme každý svého muže.“ podotkl Mycroft Holmes s pohledem na bezvědomé figury Lokiho a Mapertuise.

„Inu, jsou to všechno poněkud dysfunkční jedinci, ale dohromady pracují skvěle!“

„Jako správně namíchaný koktejl!“

**Author's Note:**

> Jak jste si jistě všimli, povídka je silně AU. Nevyskytuje se tu žádná Mary, John na Sherlocka počkal a pokud jde o Avengers, tak jsem se inspirovala úžasným dílem od Petite Madame - The Life of Bucky Barnes, které je AU hned v několika směrech, hlavně v něm Avengers porazili Thanose na první dobrou, Pietro je naživu a celý tým si žije jako jedna velká šťastná rodinka (ačkoliv pár Strange/Ross je už můj vlastní vklad).  
> Pokud se líbilo, dejte mi to prosím najevo prostřednitvím kudos a komentářů!


End file.
